Unexperienced (DXR)
by Vergil's Inferno
Summary: A New Year's Eve party didn't sound like a bad idea at the time. Your friends pool together in your car for a drunk and festive greeting to 2016. Maybe being designated driver wasn't such a bad thing. (Dante X Reader(Female)) Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, Dante, or any part of him mentioned in this tale. (If I did, oh my goodness, damn the possibilities…)


You were drifting in and out of consciousness. From what you could see and feel you were in a bed; a soft one at that. The covers were pulled up to your neck, and the blankets and pillows were feather light and comfortable around your frame. You exhaled deeply to relish in the foreign yet relaxing setting, and a sudden realisation kicked in: you could feel the covers on your skin. You lifted them, and surely, you were naked. Mere acceptance changed to shock and horror when you felt a weight next to you shift in position, and you turned your head slowly as your stomach did a backflip.

His back was toward you so you couldn't really see his face, but the parts of him you did see were straight out impressive: his pale, flawless skin housed massive, muscular shoulders that twitched under what seemed to be a really nice dream; his hair looked unbelievably soft and was silver in colour. 'The covers are covering too much' you thought innocently, and tried your best to lift the covers off his form for your own pleasure. He was stark naked too, but you caught yourself gasping as your eyes drifted over more muscled features. His legs were toned to the highest degree, and you blushed as you saw his ass. It was a cute ass; each cheek was perfectly round and tensing under the cloak of whatever dream he was having. You stared at it for a long time. 'What is wrong with you?' you thought. 'You are staring at a stranger's ass. But shit-'

You couldn't finish your thought. He was turning to find a more comfortable position, and if you held the covers any longer, you'd be gazing at more than his magnificent posterior. You dropped the covers hoping he wouldn't react to the sudden breeze caused by your actions. You straightened your posture and held the covers in place, folding it over your chest with your arms, and closed your eyes pretending to sleep. A smile almost gave you away when the stranger faced you. Thankfully he was still breathing deeply, heavy with sleep, so you opened one eye to peek: his hair draped seductively over his sharp and striking features; a pair of very kissable lips were parted for easy gasps, and his powerful chest rose and sank with each breath. You tried to lift enough of the covers to check the muscles on his abdomen, and what you saw was one hair breadth short of perfection. You dropped them once again as your gaze caught the tip of a very different muscle. 'Impressive-'

"Stop staring. It's rude."

Your companion uttered the words out of nowhere as he pulled the covers over his shoulder to conceal the rest of his body. Feeling embarrassed, you edged closer to your end of the bed, and were relieved to notice him mumbling in his sleep. 'Okay, so it wasn't for me.' Your mind was relieved and your body relaxed once more. You tried remembering the night before: you had nothing to drink, you were responsible, and you were watching your friends all night and made sure they didn't die from alcohol poisoning-

'OH GOD, MY FRIENDS! I HAVE TO FIND THEM.'

"They are downstairs." You thought you imagined the words being said next to you. You looked at the creature to your right, still deep in sleep, but you heeded his words and remained in bed. The creature next to you had melted your insides on sight. You knew absolutely nothing about him, where he came from, and why you were both in this particular bed. Alone. The urge was almost too great to ignore, so you looked at your roommate again: the supple skin, the light contours of his deeply carved muscles, his calm demeanour, his arms wrapped strong around you, immobilising you, his face inches from yours and nibbling on your tongue, sinking lower to devour the delicate flesh between your legs…

'FUCK.'

Your body moved on its own. You grasped the covers further up your body to hide your movements from the stranger. Your left held it firm, while your right traced your contours to rest between your legs. You were not surprised in the least to feel some of your latent arousal seeping at your entrance, fiddling with the wetness and rubbing it all over you. The amount of time you needed for release was too long for the form next to you not to notice, so you resorted to just playing with your own frivolity and indulging your senses with the images of the beast lying next to you. You began slowly dipping one finger, pushing your head into the pillows and forcing your eyes shut. Feeling it wasn't enough, you added a second and increasing your efforts when you sensed a weight shift next to you.

"You're doing it wrong."

Your eyes snapped open, and your peripheral vision saw two deep, icy grey-blue eyes staring sleepily. He blinked incessantly, wiping the fatigue from his eyes. He propped his head on his elbow as he watched you carefully. "You won't get anywhere doing that."

You froze to the spot, hoping your mind was playing a sick, gruelling trick on you. Sure enough, you twisted your head and your eyes found a smirk on his lips. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere-"

"Then why are you trying so hard to hide it from me?"

It was a good question, and it had you stumped. "I thought you were sleeping-"

"And you somehow think that I wouldn't want to wake up next to a woman, naked, in my bed, having images of me in her head as she comes all over my sheets?" 'His sheets? Oh fuck, I'm in his bed!' "Indeed you are, babe." 'What the fuck, is he reading my-' "Yes, I am, and getting back to the point-" He moved closer under the sheets, "-what makes you think I wouldn't welcome something like that?" You stayed unmoving, not knowing how to talk yourself out of this situation. "Babe, worse things have happened in the very spot you're in. Besides, it's been a while since I've seen someone actively try to cum and not have me help. So please, carry on if you must. But it won't work."

"Why do you assume that? Maybe my mechanics are different from the other girls you've fucked." The defensive stance looked good on paper, but when he laughed at the comment, your only form of resistance shattered your attempt at a bad-ass image.

He sat upright and the sheets pooled at his hips. "All girls are the same. You can deny it all you want, but at the end of the day, you are animals. Primitive creatures to all seek the same pleasure in the same way. The only thing that's different is how us boys choose to pleasure you." He cleared his throat and rested his hands behind his head, showing off his 'fuck-me-now' muscles. "Whether it's rough or gentle, our purpose is to please, and we cater our styles to your and our satisfaction." He moved his head and gestured to your hand that you've managed to discreetly remove from your tight crevice. "So don't use that bullshit and claim to be higher strung than any other female. You were dripping the second you saw me. And don't try to deny that either, I felt your vaginal muscles contract when you lifted the covers."

The attention he paid to the actions you assumed were inconspicuously done was mind-blowing. You blushed a deep pink and he seemed to notice. "Moreover," he moved quickly next to you and dove under the covers, grabbing your hand and brought it to the surface. They were wet and sticky, webbed by your arousal, "here's your first problem." He held his hand flush to yours. It was double in size and girth. "Your hands are way too small. For what you were trying to achieve, you were heavily reliant on the friction alone, and not the depth. And if you had not caught on, depth is the main aim. But seeing as your aim wasn't to actually cum-" He licked both your fingers clean, pushing it deep into his mouth and nibbling on your tips. "-I guess these are good enough." You held your composure until that point: your lungs burned breathing in his actions, and your body jerked in desire. Your eyes grew hungry for all he had to offer, and your lids grew heavy with the possibilities of what he could do to you. "But then again, you are in my house, and naked in my bed, and I have a reputation to uphold." He dropped your hand and slithered his to rest on your stomach, your ribcage constricting against his heated touch.

"Let me help."

Without a second thought his hands ran down your body and gripped your ass, pulling your body flush to his. Chest to chest, his lips dipped in line with yours; his tongue escaped his mouth and outlined them, and your rationality curdled at the temperature and smoothness of his appendage. His hands rounded your ass and he bent your leg over his pelvis, gently stroking your thigh with his fingertips, pulling your leg to a certain height. You gasped at his exploits below, and he took it as an invitation to invade your mouth; the hand propping him moved to tenderly clinch the hair at the base of your skull, securing a deeper invasion.

He pulled your head closer and your body followed suit, keeping your mouth busy and distracting you from his actions downstairs: as his tongue entered your mouth, he slid a finger inside. Your body arched closer to his and your leg slithered higher up his body, making more room for him if need be. He mimicked his actions at both ends, so if he kissed deeper, his fingers dug the same depth. "You feel that? That's how you're supposed to do it." He added another digit, circling your inner and outer walls so you were covered on your fluid. The sensations sent tingles up your spine that resulted in small moans escaping your parted lips. The moans upped in volume as he scissored inside, stretching your muscles for something bigger and longer. He finally added his final finger and one of them grazed a sensitive spot: he massaged it gently while his third finger got accustomed to you, and you got cosy with his ruthless invasion. The massage went harder and faster, and his entire arm vibrated in the hopes of your release. The shift in pace made you scream a breathless scream and your mouth took the shape of an 'O' as you tried to concentrate on his fingers. His arm started thrusting upward with deeper and longer strokes: he was pushing so hard your entire figure moved in direction with his arm, and so it went, thrusting deeper and deeper and having fun with… what was he touching?

"That's your G-Spot, babe. The longer and harder I play with this, the more you cum." He curled his fingers inside your vagina and all three of his fingertips brushed against it, coercing a piercing scream from your mouth: your body shook with pleasure when you felt a sudden urge to go the bathroom, but your cum seeped between his fingers before you could make a clean getaway. Your hands clasped your beasts as they searched for something to needlessly grab onto.

"Again." His voice was raspy and filled with sex.

"What?"

"Again. I can feel you still have a lot left in you. And I'd rather you be sopping wet and dripping over my cock than me going in dry. We don't want that, do we?" All three plunged in at once. "You need to be wider." The man gave you a quick kiss on the lips and made it to the bottom of the bed. He used his other hand to guide your knees up and out, the fronts of your thighs resting on your stomach as you fell onto your back.

"Fuck, you are really tight."

He followed the same procedure as before, working impatiently. In an attempt to push you further over your already crumbling edge, he leaned over and ran his tongue over your erect nipples. Your legs shot out broader to accommodate his frame. His weight did wonders for the back of your legs and his normal thrusts felt deeper… thicker… harder… You don't know how, but he timed his final thrust with his mouth seamlessly, biting hard on your belly button as you came twice as hard. His fingers were at their deepest possible level and your muscles constricted around them, keeping them implanted until the end of your orgasm.

"That's more like it." He pulled them out slowly. 'Shit. Was that all me?' "That was all you."

He watched you catching your breath with an evil eye. You had no time to feel self-conscious under his scorching gaze; he went to work on his previous position and sat on his knees – he gripped you by the ankles and dragged your body downward, the base of his sex aligned with yours. His hands rested playfully on your knees and he ran them down your inner thighs, teasing and pinching at the engorged skin. "Okay, now this is going to be different. Good different." He got more comfortable between your legs and skilfully ran his length on and around the sensitive parts, coating his penis in your cum. The friction was divine and you both moaned in tandem: his exhale was musky and deep, and the vibrations in his throat flowed through his entire body. He continued to move as he spoke, biting his lip to curb the need to fuck you senseless.

He laid his body between your legs and played with your hair, moving it behind your ears so his gaze locked on yours. "I want you to want me." He took your lip in his mouth and sucked on your tongue. "Your body is mine." His teeth sunk into your neck and your legs acted on their own, and he snuck more comfortably on your body. He dug his digits in the backs of your thighs, continuing over your entrance and making you whine. "I always get what I want." He sat up and readied himself down below. "Just lay back, okay? I'll handle everything."

His arms groped around your thighs and trapped them in position. He guided his penis to your entrance and dipped in slow, enclosing his head around your tightening muscles. You were surprised at how big he was – then again, every nerve below your belt had swelled in anticipation for him, and his arousal was more apparent than before. The space between your legs was overcome by his overwhelming thickness, and you could feel every vein that had assisted him in reaching this stage of euphoria. You were about to lose yourself in eternal bliss when he abruptly stopped, and you felt an unpleasant pain at the tip of his penis. "I have to go slow on this one. Just bear with me-"

"Why slow?" You looked down and noticed two thirds of his length still breathing air. You were losing your mind and he wasn't even halfway? The thought alone turned you on.

"Because it's gonna hurt. Only a little, but it will hurt." He stayed inside you as he entangled your fingers, smoothly lining up face to face. "Crunch them as much as you need. I'll try not to hurt you." And with that, the rest of him divulged the last bits of your sanity with his movements: the yelp of discomfort that came from your lips altered to a scream of pleasure, and the man above took full reign and advantage of exploring every one of your nooks and crannies. You released your grip on his hands and threw you head back as your back arched in thrilling inclination. Your scream turned breathless as he held his position, allowing you to adjust to his size. He remained buried for some time, milking your rationality until it squirted out of you and all over his length.

"How… the fuck… did you do that…?"

Your question led to a devilish smirk to smear across his face. "I did nothing. I'm really big and you're really tight. Do the math." He pumped long and hard, hoping to spread your juices along your walls and along his strong shaft. You moaned in time with every thrust and your mouth went unexpectedly dry. "Like I said, friction alone gets you nowhere." He continued with glided strokes at an upward angle, growing thicker with lust and pumping at a dangerous pace.

"You hear that?"

His silver locks were damp with sweat and swayed on his face at unusual angles. His hands rested on your knees and worked in conjunction with his penis, closing your legs as he pulled out and spreading you as he rammed back in. He continued this obscene motion and picked up speed, biting his lip as if to contain his forthcoming release; his scrutiny met yours and he moaned loudly at the contact while your vagina tensed around the base of his cock, forcing him to slow his retraction and accelerate his thrusts, jackhammer style. Your skin stretched and relaxed at his rampage and fresh cum draped the crevices he created, making a squishing sound in tune with his stabs; he didn't wait for your reply. He knew words would prove difficult in your state. "That's what a girl is meant to sound like when she's having her brains fucked out her skull."

Your hands dug into your scalp as your body stiffened under his pounding; your pelvic muscles, however, diminished completely, and your enflamed walls welcomed his penis deeper into you. His groans met at the peak of his thrusts, while yours dragged out and raised in volume and tempo the closer you got to orgasm. When he felt you were close, he pushed your body into the bed with his hands and limited your overall movement, rotating his hips to intimately stroke every inch of you as you came. His lips pursed at the withering chaotic mess that was your frame and stopped. Your body shuddered at the blinding pressure that gave you relief, albeit a short one. You didn't count how many times he made you orgasm, but it left you utterly exhausted. He removed himself from your heat and a line of cum dragged with him, nestling at his tip. He raked a finger over himself and lathered the fluid in his hand, licking at it with a seductive grin. "This is all you." He licked his fingers clean and rubbed them on your vagina once more. "But you're gonna have to last a little longer."

Taking deep breaths you regained your composure, only to show a startled grin. "Why?" You didn't outright object to the idea. You were just confused. The sweat dripping off your bodies was more than enough evidence of a job well done.

"I haven't come yet." He chuckled at the face you pulled. He deemed your astonishment and misperception adorable. "What? It's not my fault you can't last long-"

"It was my first time. How can you expect me to last long?"

He shrugged, awarding your logic by flipping you onto your stomach and pressing your face into the sheets. "Now I can wreak havoc." He laid his chest on your back and bit hard into your shoulder; his hands clenched your hair tighter and moved your head to the side, giving himself more access to your bare skin; he sucked on the just-bitten inflamed flesh, running his tongue down the extent of your spine, leaving similar but smaller bruises in his wake. The biting distracted from his fingers playing with your clit; deep and breathy moans fled your lungs at his attack, and you clawed at the hand holding your head to the bed. "If you stay like this, it won't take me long. And whatever you do, don't open your legs." He ran an enclosed hand on his penis and pinched his tip, covering his head in precum. "Trust me on this one."

With no prior warning, he was in once again, but deeper. Your head jerked face forward into the bed and bit down for dear life on the sheets. Your hands roughly tore at them as well. When you found no resistance, you screamed blue murder into his bed, sending tremors down your body and onto his throbbing member. Fuck, it felt good. The effect of having your legs closed enticed him to take his time with his strokes, teasing you with different depths of his shaft. Your continued obedience earned a growl from him, and you felt him swell inside your moist cavity, readying itself for another round of relentless pleasure.

"This is how a real man fucks his girl."

He heaved on you, crying out as he hit your sweet spot. He lessened the pressure on your head and you gasped for air, bringing with you the purest moan of pleasure you had ever heard. The nerves in your stomach clinched with excitement as he moved faster on top of you, over and over, going deeper and deeper, and you could feel your release discharge and leak between your legs. Your moans now came at regular intervals, each one burning your lungs proficiently. It was tremendously difficult to not to move with him, but fuck, he knew what he was doing. He changed the pace of his onslaught and concentrated on his and your hips, focusing on penetration rather than speed. He pulled you by your hair and bent it to face him. His hand caressed your neck as he puller you further back, licking over your lips before kissing you fervently. The blood in your system poached to boiling point as his tongue worked in tandem with his cock, callously breaking your resolve piece by piece in creating the illusion of you getting fucked at both ends. You mouth gaped open on his as his penis grew heavier inside you, holding on for his last explosive thrust to expel from the confines of his thick cock and be absorbed into your skin. He felt himself getting closer and closer, and kissed you affectionately on the forehead, apologising for his quick leave. His hands found their place on your hips when he sped up the process; his muscles flexed as he unforgivingly and instinctively plunged at an inhumane speed. You couldn't keep up with him until he deathly gripped your sides, crushing the rest of your disintegrating sagacity as you both lost your grip and shared a mutual orgasm. Your upper body lifted off the bed in a reversed rigor mortis fashion, and your scream bounced off the ceiling. His release hit your shoulder forcefully as he fell onto you: he nuzzled into the back of your neck at the starting point of his love bites and grazed his teeth on your bare flesh. As he did so, tiny sighs left him as his lips touched your skin.

He struggled to recuperate from his orgasm. His body was still in shock and he stayed hard as a rock. He pulled out of you and a full stream of cum oozed out of your vagina, tainting the crisp bed sheets. You kept silently still the entire time; it was the only viable choice if you weren't to stimulate the fading form further. He collapsed onto his back next you, lungs still working at full capacity to regulate his functioning back to normal. You turned your head and stared at the wondrous creature and he stared back, his lidded icy blue eyes burning your already scorching body. You turned your body toward him and stroked his stout, powerful jaw with your hands. Knowing that you were able to reduce this so-called sex god to shingles sent a pang of happiness down the bruises he made.

He lifted the blankets and snuggled nearer to you, covering your form: his mouth busied yours as his arms enveloped you and drew you close to him, leading with his fingertips, feeling his way and touching every inch of your skin. You blushed under his vigorous scrutiny and straightforward hands-on approach, and you bit his lip in response. You burrowed deeper under the covers and initiated further contact with his flawless skin.

"Dante."

"Hmmm?" Your stuck your face among the muscles in his chest. You kissed his six pack and licked the ridges on his abdomen. They tasted like sex. You carried on tasting him, not wanting it to disappear. He giggled, the cutest sound you had ever heard in your life, and he lifted your face to his.

"My name is Dante." He licked your lips and pecked you submissively.

"It suits you. Now lie on your back." Your energy had returned and you managed to push him into position. You climbed on top and nibbled at the flesh of his collarbone, making your way down, licking and biting his nipples, grazing your teeth on his belly button. "I want to taste you all over." It was then that he twitched eagerly, his penis solidifying to its former state. He threw his head back as you swallowed and sucked his tip, holding him firmly on the base of his shaft and working thoroughly and methodically for round two.


End file.
